Children of an Ancient Prophecy
by Ara Laothen
Summary: A young girl arrives at the Institute, bringing with her a past that may be connected with Rogue. Please review!
1. The Arrival

Alright, I've decided to try something rather new. But first, a bit of background information: I write this story as a bit of a break from my other two; because, when I first saw X-Men: Evolution, I was intrigued by the possibilities that lie in a character like Rogue; and because I'm obsessed (thanks to Dune) with Prophecy, Messiah, and the Enigma of ancient Religions. I warn you, the beginning of this story is rather slow, but later on it will be rather fast-paced (an inspiration from a bit of Dragonball Z/GT, but not much). And so, without further ado, I begin this story...please tell me if it is terrible. I don't own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
##  
  
Children of an Ancient Prophecy  
  
##  
  
Ch. 1: The Arrival  
  
##  
  
Though it was late fall, and very near to winter, the air was dry and rather warm. Pedestrians crossed the street clad in rather summery clothes, while others sought refuge either inside air-conditioned buildings or in whatever shade one could find. It was bright and sunny and warm, the perfect day to lounge about in shorts, a tank top, and sandals.  
  
Kaia witnessed all of this as she trudged along the street, the hood of her black sweatshirt pulled soundly over her head. Her weather-stained sneakers kicked at a few pebbles here and there, and her faded jeans stuck out among these other, better-dressed people who glanced her way as if daring her to exist. She ignored them as she continued on, searching for that Place she had seen.  
  
The street seemed to stretch on up a rather large hill, but the trek did not deter her. She had lived her life as a wanderer since before she could remember. Some had called her "homeless", but that was something she didn't really understand. The road was her home! That meant she had a home, didn't it? But then, some had called her an "orphan", and that time she had neither an explanation, nor an answer.  
  
And so she continued on up the hill to the gates, hoping against hope this was a Place for her.  
  
##  
  
"Logan, I need you to do a favor for me."  
  
Logan looked up from the newspaper, his eyebrows raised questioningly as he gazed across the breakfast table at Professor Xavier. The Professor sat brooding in his wheelchair, eyes furrowed in concentration as he clasped his hands on the table. Although always interesting to see the Professor's powers at work, the other students present resumed their eating.  
  
"I've got nothing better to do," Logan replied with a shrug as he set his paper down and took a long, final drink of coffee. "What is it?"  
  
"I believe we have a visitor. Do go and invite her in, would you?" the Professor said as he sat back.  
  
With a sigh, Logan stood and stretched. "Out by the gate, then?"  
  
The Professor nodded, then watched Logan go. "Ah, I see Rogue is not with us today?" Professor X said as he scanned the table.  
  
"You know Rogue," Kitty said, looking up from her cereal. "Very anti-social, anti-breakfast, anti-just-about-everything."  
  
##  
  
Rogue walked with an unusual spring to her step as she strode happily down the stairs, a smile on her face. It was rare for her to smile at all, let alone be happy in the mornings, but from the moment she woke up that morning she knew something special would happen that day. She felt something stir in the back of her mind once again, as if trying to remember something important, but ignored it. _Probably a memory from all those "others" in there.  
_  
She danced her fingers along the banister, then laughed as she saw Logan striding rather importantly towards the doors. "Where ya off to, Logan?" she called happily.  
  
"Amazingly chipper, aren't you, kid?" he answered as he pushed the doors open. "I'm the Errand Boy today. It seems we have a visitor."  
  
_ Visitor_.  
  
The word stirred something in Rogue's mind again.  
  
"Can I come, too?"  
  
"Whatever," Logan's back answered as the door began to close.  
  
Giggling, Rogue ran down the stairs, jumping the last three, and ran out the door to catch up with Logan. "A visitor, huh?" she said as she matched his stride. "What kind of visitor?"  
  
"We'll soon find out," Logan replied with a casual shrug.  
  
The gate loomed closer.  
  
##  
  
_ Maybe I should go.  
_  
Having been "denied" by the voice box and the locked gate, Kaia had decided it best to turn around and leave at once, but something held her there. She turned back to the gate and started when she saw two figures, a man and a young girl, waving at her. Curious, she pressed her face against the bars, shouldering her tattered backpack.  
  
"Hey, you!" the man called. The girl, looking no older than Kaia, ran to the gate, stopping nearly a foot away to observe the new visitor.  
  
"I'm Rogue," the girl said, cocking her head. Kaia noted a southern accent. "Do you know you've got a blue eye and a green eye?"  
  
"You've gotta forgive Rogue. She usually has a dark personality," the man said, coming up behind Rogue.  
  
"Thanks, Logan," Rogue replied with a frown. "Open the gate, will ya?"  
  
Growling, Logan pressed a button located to the side of the gate. Instantly, the gate opened inwards.  
  
As Rogue stepped forward to greet Kaia, something pulled at Kaia's mind. _Have I seen her before?  
_  
Shrugging the thought away, she returned Rogue's smile. "I'm Kaia."  
  
"Hiya. Like I said, I'm Rogue, and this," she said, pointing to the large building behind her, "is Professor X's Institute for Talented Youngsters."  
  
"Don't worry," Kaia said, "I already know that."

#$#$%$

Well? What do you guys think? Please Review!


	2. Settling In

Back again for chapter two...I don't own X-Men: Evolution (duh, people).  
  
##  
  
Ch. 2: Settling In...  
  
##  
  
_So this is my room_.  
  
Kaia's eyes wandered around the brightly lit room. Sunlight streamed in through the large windows that led to a very small porch with a rather fantastic view. A nice breeze from the sea blew the window's curtains gently inside. It pulled gently at her brown hair, cooling her face as she set her backpack down on the bed nearest the window.  
  
_Her_ bed.  
  
There was a roof over her head with four actual walls. A roof! Not open sky, but an actual roof for shelter and, even more surprising, actual comfort. Smiling to herself, she drew out her belongings one by one, examining them, and then placing them neatly on the bed: an extra pair of jeans; two other shirts; some undergarments; a knife; and a tethered old book that had seen better days.  
  
_I will assume you like your new room.  
  
_ The voice startled her as she whirled around.  
  
No one was there.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she said, "Show yourself!"  
  
_ No need to be frightened. Here, I'll come in now.  
  
_ A bald man in a wheelchair rolled himself into the room, a smile on his face. "I decided to see what you were like before I entered. Logan insisted," he said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have you not figured it out yet?" the man answered, his smile widening.  
  
_ Or do I have to show you again?  
_  
It was his voice, but he did not speak. The voice in her head frightened her. "The power of the Mind," she whispered with a shudder. "Incredible."  
  
"Now that's a first for me," he answered. "I am Professor Xavier."  
  
"I guessed as much," Kaia replied, rubbing her temples. "I've heard the stories."  
  
"Stories?"  
  
"I've traveled quite a bit, Professor...seen a lot of the world, though I did rather cheat on a few flights and hitched a few rides now and then. The stories about the Legendary X-Men did capture my attention," Kaia said with a smile. "Egypt has the most stories; I spent most of my travels there."  
  
"Egypt, eh?" Professor X said with a raised eyebrow. "That far?"  
  
She nodded. "What with this whole 'Mutant Lockdown' going on in the world, I thought it would be best if I came here instead of traveled. _Gifted Youngsters_ indeed," she said with a chuckle. "Do you know I got run out of a town by a mob with flashlights?"  
  
He leaned forward in his chair with a furrowed brow. "Yes, the public's..._reaction_ was not something I had in mind, but there was no stopping it, I'm afraid. Now, tell me, what sort of Mutant are you, my dear? Just for some..._necessar_y precautions."  
  
She shrugged. "A keen sense of direction? No, I'm just kidding. But I can do this."  
  
As she raised her hand palm upwards, a bright ball of light formed in her hand, now floating just inches above her palm.  
  
"Oh, utilizes full energy in the form of electrons...like a temporary electron acceptor, only millions at work!" the Professor said with an excited air.  
  
"Uh...sure, we can say that," Kaia said as the energy disappeared from her hand. Her stomach growled. "Oh...can I have something to eat? I didn't get to eat until yesterday afternoon...too hard to swipe food here, you know."  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Here, follow me."  
  
##  
  
"We've got a new kid?" Kurt asked, appearing next to Rogue in a flash of smoke.  
  
Coughing, Rogue said, "Damn, Kurt...watch where you teleport, okay? Some people actually like to breathe."  
  
"Come on, Rogue, you didn't get to finish," Kitty pressed. "A guy?"  
  
"No, a girl," Rogue replied. "Dunno what her powers are yet, but she does have one blue eye and one green eye!"  
  
"What's her name?" Kurt asked, sitting perched on the couch.  
  
"Kaia," Rogue answered.  
  
"That's a weird name," Kurt said.  
  
Kitty laughed. "Oh, and Kurt isn't?"  
  
"It's a foreign name, Kitty!"  
  
"Well, maybe Kaia's a foreign name, too!"  
  
Rogue, seeing her opportunity, left, allowing the two to settle their dispute. She wanted peace and quiet to figure out that weird feeling in the back of her mind...and her strange dream. _I'll go see the Professor after I get something to eat.  
  
_ Stretching, she pushed open the swing-door to the kitchen...and ran smack into Kaia.  
  
"Ow...what the hell?" Rogue hissed. "Watch it...oh, hi Kaia."  
  
"_Ow_ yourself...that hurt," Kaia answered. "But, as long as you're here...where do they keep the food around here? I'm starving."  
  
"Huh? The fridge, of course."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
At a loss, Rogue led Kaia back inside the kitchen to the refrigerator, pointing inside as she opened it. "Ain't you ever seen a fridge before?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I don't go into houses, _dimwit_," Kaia answered as she looked inside. "I'll just make a sandwich..."  
  
"I was gonna do that, too."  
  
##  
  
Kaia sat back with a satisfied air as she leaned her chair back, a grin on her face. "That was good..."  
  
"It's just a sandwich," Rogue replied as she set her glass down.  
  
"Why do you wear those gloves and all that covering and stuff?" Kaia asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"My powers...I can't touch people," Rogue replied quietly. "If I do, I suck their memories and powers and stuff into me so I can use 'em."  
  
"That's a stupid power," Kaia replied.  
  
"It is _not_!" Rogue retorted.  
  
"Aw, come on! 'Oo, look at me, I'm Roooogue! I'm gonna suck out your life force! Oooo!' Yeah, Rogue, I'm _shaking_ now!" Kaia laughed.  
  
"Shut up, asswipe!"  
  
"Aw, what's the point? You can't even _touch_ people without doing that," Kaia answered, putting her elbows on the table.  
  
"What's your power, then?" Rogue retorted.  
  
"This."  
  
Kaia pointed at Rogue's glass and fired a beam of energy, melting and shattering the glass instantaneously. Shocked, Rogue cried out and nearly fell back in her chair.  
  
Quickly recovering, she replied, "That's...well, that's a stupid power."  
  
"It's better than your 'I can suck people's powers' thing."  
  
"Yeah, well I can use your power and make you defenseless," Rogue replied. "I could kill you if I held on long enough."  
  
"Huh...that's useful," Kaia said truthfully.  
  
"Whatever," Rogue said, getting up. "I'm gonna go see the Professor if you want to come with me."  
  
"Sure. I've got nothing better to do."  
  
##  
  
"So, what seems to be the problem, Rogue?"  
  
Kaia leaned back with her arms behind her head against the couch in the Professor's office as she watched the spectacle. Rogue sat in a chair opposite her, while the Professor sat at his desk, his hands clasped before him on the table.  
  
"I've got this weird nagging feeling at the back of my head, and I've been having this weird dream," she replied, staring at her lap.  
  
"Hm...like your trying to remember something?" he replied. Rogue nodded. "And this dream...have you had it only once, or more than once?"  
  
"Lots of times, I think."  
  
"And how long has this been going on?" he asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Um...a month, I think," she replied.  
  
"And what is this dream? Is it like the one you had about Kurt's past?" he asked.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes in concentration. "No...no, it's not like that...let me think. I'm...I'm standing in a desert, I think. It must be midday, cause the sun's right above me."  
  
Kaia cocked her head to one side. The Professor noted a shocked look on her face, but continued to gaze at Rogue.  
  
"There's a shaded figure next to me, but I can't see the face. And there's people behind us...thousands of people, all chanting some words," Rogue continued.  
  
"And what are these words?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I think...I think it's 'Eyla' and 'Methye,'" she answered.  
  
Kaia leaned forward, her eyes widening.  
  
"And there's another figure...a man covered in all these carvings, rising up out of the sand...he scares me, but it's like I've seen him somewhere before...and then he starts to glow...the people start screaming....and then I wake up."  
  
"I've had that dream, too!" Kaia cried, getting up. "The _exact same one_."  
  
Professor Xavier cocked his head to one side. "Have you also had this dream for a month, Kaia?"  
  
"Yes. But, but the man...the people behind me start screaming out something...like 'Ahn Saban nur i nee' or something stupid," Kaia replied.  
  
"Is _that_ what they say? I could never really figure it out," Rogue whispered.  
  
"I will have to talk this over with Dr. McCoy," the Professor said quietly, drumming his fingers along the desk.  
  
"Dr. McCoy?" Kaia mouthed to Rogue. She waved her off.  
  
"Professor...perhaps if you used your powers..." Rogue began.  
  
"No. I think it's best that I don't do that for now," Xavier replied. "I'll go talk with Hank."  
  
"Do you have any idea what it means?" Kaia asked.  
  
"I'm afraid...I don't," he replied, then wheeled himself out of the room.  
  
#$%  
  
Well, what do you think? Please review! 


	3. There are Some Things That Should Stay B...

Cool! I've got some reviews! Thanks a ton of bricks! And I don't own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
##  
  
Ch. 3: There are Some Things That Should Stay Buried  
  
##  
  
"Say that again?" Hank, also known as Beast, asked. He squinted slightly in the afternoon sun that came into the garden.  
  
"Our new recruit, Miss Kaia, and Rogue have been having the same exact dream recurrently for the past month," Xavier said again, leaning forward in his chair. "And Rogue tells me she has this 'nagging' feeling in the back of her mind."  
  
"Like she's trying to remember something?" McCoy asked. Xavier nodded. "Very odd, Professor...especially if it's _Rogue _asking for help and advice in the first place. And you're absolutely positive this is nothing like when she dreamt about Kurt's past?"  
  
"I'm quite sure," the Professor replied, rubbing his temples. "In her dream...in_ their_ dream, both Rogue and Kaia claim that they were actually _there_, not just as spectators. Kaia tells me it felt like she was waiting for something..."  
  
"And this figure...this man with all those carvings...is it possibly a real person, or a symbol of what's to come?"  
  
Professor X laughed. "You say it as if this is a prescient dream, my dear Hank. We both know Rogue does not have such capabilities, and I've already seen Kaia's powers, so she's not capable either."  
  
"I know, Professor, but let's keep a few doors open for a bit. What if they are prescient? What if this dream is something for the future?" Hank pressed.  
  
"Or perhaps something from the past?" Xavier said.  
  
"It could be that as well...we don't know much about Rogue, and barely anything about Kaia. We really don't know what they're capable of...I mean, look at Jean."  
  
"Yes, you're right. I suppose _any_ mutant has that potential. Perhaps this has something to do with the mutant, Destiny...that blind woman," Xavier mused.  
  
"Rogue's other foster guardian? I doubt it, Professor. She adopted her...after Mystique, that is," Hank pointed out. "Perhaps if you tried to read Rogue's mind again...see what her past is."  
  
"I ran into some trouble the last time, though, Hank," Professor X said with a sigh. "I didn't truly pay attention at the time...I was too preoccupied in driving out all those other..._selves_ in Rogue to truly comprehend it, but I did run into something strange..."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"I can't quite explain _what_ it was...more of a feeling, my guess is, in the girl's mind. I tried to investigate it, but then I ran into...oh, I don't know really what it was. Almost like a wall of some sorts that prevented me from seeing what it was, and it was draining me of energy to even stay near it, so I had to leave," he said slowly.  
  
"Was it a memory?" Beast asked, leaning forward.  
  
"I don't...really know...it might have been, but it felt like a presence, like someone was standing beyond that wall and...watching me. It frightened me...very much," the Professor said with an involuntary shudder.  
  
"It could just be the brain protecting itself from forgotten memories, like amnesia," Hank pointed out. "Like I said, we don't know much about the girl...just that Mystique adopted her at four and then gave her over to Destiny to raise. We don't know much before that."  
  
"Or why Mystique adopted the child in the first place," Xavier finished. "No, perhaps we should allow the mind to figure it out for itself...it's safer that way."  
  
"Tell me about those words again?"  
  
"The words were 'Eyla,' 'Methye,' and 'Ahn Sabban noor i nee,'" Xavier replied.  
  
"I'll do some research. Perhaps there's some answers there," Hank said. He stood and stretched. "Whatever this is, let's keep an eye on those two girls, just in case."  
  
##  
  
"So let me get this straight," Rogue said as she leaned forward on the bed in Kaia's room. "You and I are having the same dream over and over for a month...we're hearing weird names...and we both have a nagging feeling in the back of our minds?"  
  
"Yup," Kaia answered, stretching.  
  
"Okay, since when did my life go from Mutant-normal to creepy?"  
  
"I dunno...why are you so worried?" Kaia asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Because this is serious stuff, here! We could be, like, psychic, or something, or we could be mutating into some weird..._thing_, or we could be dying, or...or..."  
  
"Shut up," Kaia interrupted. "You're getting all worked up over nothing." She yawned and lay back on the bed. "I think I'll take a nap."  
  
"You're gonna take a nap? Now? At a time like this? It's the afternoon," Rogue answered.  
  
"I've been walking around for days and I'm tired. What's it to you?" Kaia hissed. "Besides, why worry about something you don't have any answers to? Just relax."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Rogue, just relax. We'll be fine."  
  
##  
  
"Excuse me...sir? We have a problem."  
  
The young woman's voice reminded him of her, even after all these years. _That bloody bitch betrayed me. I hope she died.  
_  
"What is it, Alice? I'm not in the mood for bad news," he replied sourly.  
  
"I'm very sorry, sir...but our computer program is going on the fritz again..." Alice replied shakily. She took a step back from the darkness of the room.  
  
"Again?! Damn it! That stupid program hasn't worked since that...that bloody _traitor_ sabotaged it! Damn her!" he screamed. "Damn that woman to hell and back!"  
  
"But I have some other news as well, Mr. Scathe!" Alice pleaded.  
  
"Don't call me by that name anymore, Alice," he hissed venomously. _That traitor called me Scathe.  
_  
"I'm sorry, Deathstrike. I had forgotten," Alice whispered.  
  
"What's the news, then, woman?" Deathstrike hissed, standing up.  
  
"Before the program went off, we got a reading on _them_, sir," Alice replied quickly.  
  
"What?!" Deathstrike cried, standing up quickly. "A reading? Those trackers still work?"  
  
"Yes, sir. One was moving, but the other was still in the same region."  
  
"Where was she moving to? Near the other?" Deathstrike pressed.  
  
"I'm afraid so, sir. Near the Institute," Alice replied fearfully.  
  
Instead of being angry, Deathstrike chuckled. "We can work this to our advantage, Alice."  
  
"Deathstrike, sir?" Alice replied.  
  
"We can't enter the Institute...but we can draw them out of there. Get them when they're vulnerable," Deathstrike mused.  
  
"Do you think Xavier will enroll the other one in Bayville High?" Alice asked tentatively.  
  
"Perhaps...I want some people tracking _both_ of them, now. I almost lost the other girl, but now that we've found her...oh, it can still work, Alice! I want Shadow tracking them both 24/7, hear me? Shadow's our best. Tell him not to move on them, but just observe and report back of anything unusual...he'll know what I mean," Deathstrike said breathlessly.  
  
"Do you think they're programs are still online?" Alice asked.  
  
"After all these years? Probably. Genetic enhancement is difficult, tricky work, but perhaps...send Shadow out immediately," Deathstrike replied. "You're dismissed."  
  
Bowing, Alice retreated from the room to do his bidding.  
  
Reaching for his wineglass, Deathstrike chuckled to himself. _That traitor thought she had succeeded before...but it still may work.  
  
_ "Yes, it still may work, you Traitor!"  
  
$%$%  
  
Sorry the chapter's a little short...but please review! Don't worry if you're confused...it's okay. 


	4. Follow Like a Shadow

I'm back..."from outer space! I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face!" Woah...really sorry there...I have no idea what came over me...but now, for the rights:  
  
I don't own X-Men: Evolution and that's final! (sob)  
  
##  
  
Ch. 4: Follow Like a Shadow  
  
##  
  
"Goooooooodmorning, Bayville! It's a beautiful Monday morning this late November, with temperatures soaring above eighty today! This is B-V 697, and here's your host-"  
  
_ Blam.  
_  
Sighing happily, Kaia rolled over onto her other side, her back facing the smoldering ruin of the alarm clock. She smiled as she closed her eyes again.  
  
_ This is why I hate alarm clocks...and Mondays.  
  
_ "Kaia!"  
  
She snapped full awake with a start, leaping nearly out of her bed. Jean glared at her from her bed, her tangled, red hair only adding humor to her frowning face. Kaia bit back a laugh.  
  
"What?" she retorted, trying in vain not to grin.  
  
"Jeez, do you _hafta_ blow up the alarm clock? It's bad enough I have a roommate, but, Go-od! Why the alarm clock?! Just turn it off, damn it, the _normal_ way!" Jean snapped back.  
  
Laughing, Kaia lay back on her pillow and rolled over again. "Just get another one, stupid, or don't have one at all."  
  
"We have to go to _school_, remember?" Jean replied, getting up.  
  
"You can go. _I'm_ not," Kaia replied.  
  
"Oh, get up," Jean hissed. Kaia was about to reply, when she felt herself suddenly lifted into the air by invisible hands. Crying out, she turned to see Jean, her brows furrowed in concentration, lifting her hand in the air, a faint grin on her lips.  
  
"H-hey! Put me down, bitch!" Kaia yelled, twisting around in the air.  
  
"If you say so," Jean said with a laugh, expertly dropping the girl on the floor. "Now get ready for school."  
  
"Bitch, you'll pay for that," Kaia muttered, rubbing at her back.  
  
##  
  
"Mm...morning," Kitty managed to moan out as she sat down to the already-packed breakfast table. "Pass the cereal and stuff, would'ja, Scott?"  
  
As Scott shoved the necessary food towards Kitty, Rogue and Kaia entered in, giggling excitedly.  
  
_ Since when does Rogue even giggle?_  
  
It was a thought on everyone's mind as they glanced up in shock.  
  
"And_ this_ is what all the High School hype is? People who act like morons?" Kaia asked, nearly choking on laughter.  
  
"Yup, that's basically it," Rogue answered as she placed a piece of bread in the toaster. "Anyone seen the peanut butter?"  
  
"Here, you can chuck it into Kaia's face for me, Rogue," Jean said curtly as she placed the peanut butter in Rogue's hands using her powers.  
  
"What's yer problem _now_, Miss Perfect?" Rogue hissed, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Kaia blew up the damn alarm clock this morning," Jean whined.  
  
"Get a new one," Rogue muttered, rolling her eyes. As she prepared her toast, Kaia grabbed a piece of bread, twirled it in her hands, and munched it absent-mindedly. "Come on, Kaia. It looks like Jean's not gonna take us to school..."  
  
"Damn straight, I'm not!"  
  
"Let's take the bus, then," Kaia said as she left the kitchen. Sighing, Rogue followed.  
  
##  
  
"Honestly, Miss Perfect overreacts _all_ the damn time," Rogue cried as she kicked a pebble along the sidewalk absent-mindedly. "She's so perfect it makes me wanna vomit half the time."  
  
"Feh...but _you're_ not her roommate, now are you?" Kaia answered glumly. "She took so _long_ putting on that stupid make-up this morning..."  
  
Kaia stopped and looked around quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Did...did you hear that?" Kaia asked as she glanced quickly towards the bushes.  
  
"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," Rogue answered, shrugging and continuing on. "Hurry up, or we're gonna miss the bus."  
  
With a final look towards the bushes, Kaia followed.  
  
##  
  
"High School...man, I thought I had avoided this crap shoot for good," Kaia groaned as she stepped off the bus. "I've blown through so many orphanages and shelters and crap, I think I've got enough education, thank you very much."  
  
She put her hood quickly over her head and shouldered her backpack.  
  
"How many schools have you gone through?" Rogue asked with a glance towards Bayville High.  
  
"Um...I lost count after about 11 or so," Kaia answered with a shrug as she made her way up the steps. "So, what am I supposed to do now? See the principal or something stupid?"  
  
"Down the hall to your left...I've got to get to class now, so I'll be seeing you at lunch outside by the big tree, okay?"  
  
Rogue tore off down the hallway as the bell rang, leaving Kaia alone in the corridor. _This is stupid_, Kaia thought as she followed Rogue's directions. _Why do I even bother with school anyway?  
_  
##  
  
"What are you here for, honey? In trouble or something?" the lady at the desk asked, looking up from her magazine.  
  
"No, I'm here to register and stuff...from Professor Xavier's orders," Kaia replied, crossing her arms.  
  
A look of fear came over the plump little woman. She pushed her chair slowly back, her eyes wide. "You're...from _Xavier's_ Institute? Um...go right in."  
  
With an odd look at the woman, Kaia continued on through the Principal's office door, closing it quietly behind her.  
  
A brown-haired man with glasses sat looking out the window, a brooding look in his eyes. As the door closed, he started, and turned towards the girl. "Oh! How may I help you?"  
  
"Um...I'm here to register or whatever," Kaia answered. "I'm...I'm Kaia, sir."  
  
"Kaia? Pleased to meet you...I'm Edward Kelly, the Principal of Bayville High," the man replied with a smile.  
  
_I already know you're the principal, idiot.  
_  
"Okay, then. What do I do? Professor Xavier said I needed to register and stuff," Kaia answered with a shrug.  
  
"What..._what_ did you say?" Kelly asked tentatively.  
  
"Professor Xavier sent me here," Kaia answered testily. _What's his problem?  
_  
"Another mutant, is it? When will it ever end?!" Kelly mused, slamming his palm down on his desk.  
  
Kaia flinched angrily. _Just another mutant, is it?  
_  
"Well? Can I register or not?" Kaia snapped, biting her lip.  
  
"Fine..._fine_. I'll get sued if I don't, most likely. I'll have Jane print you out a schedule. But, listen up, kid, because I'm only saying this once," Kelly hissed, leaning forward on the table. "Any..._funny_ business from you, and I'll make sure you get sent to the Institute for the Insane, got it?"  
  
"Psh...like I haven't heard that before," Kaia answered with a shrug as she left. _Crazy wacko.  
_  
##  
  
"Kaia! Hey, over here!" Rogue yelled, waving her arms.  
  
"This school is for morons," Kaia grumbled as she set her food tray down on the table. Stretching, she sat down on top of the table and brought her feet on top of the seat. "It's so stupid."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but only three more hours to go," Rogue answered glumly.  
  
"Wanna ditch?" Kaia whispered, glancing sidelong at Rogue.  
  
"Huh? Now? We'll get caught, and Xavier'll get pissed off," Rogue answered as she tossed the remainder of her apple at the tree.  
  
"Does Xavier wipe your nose, too? Come on, let's get the hell out of here, Rogue," Kaia pleaded, leaning forward. "Pretty please? We're already taking the bus home anyway. Come on, we'll just say we felt sick and hid in the bathroom the whole time or something. Please?"  
  
"Alright, _alright_! We'll do it your way then. How do we get out?"  
  
"Easy. Jump the fence behind you, that's what."  
  
##  
  
Rogue was laughing hysterically as she ran to catch up with Kaia. "I should've thought of this a long time ago!" she laughed.  
  
"I told you, didn't I?" Kaia answered with a grin.  
  
"Let's sneak into the movie theatre," Rogue answered with a smile. "I know a good way in without paying. I do it all the time."  
  
As the girls crossed the street, something moved quickly from the tree, landed expertly on the ground, and then moved quickly off, following the girls like a shadow.  
  
##  
  
His cell phone ring startled him as he sat bolt upright from his chair. _Damn...I've been working too hard.  
_  
"This better be good," he growled into the phone.  
  
"Deathstrike, I've got them in my sight," a scratchy, monotone voice answered. "Shall I capture them?"  
  
"Are they alone?"  
  
"Yes...they've left the school without authorization and are now moving through an alleyway."  
  
"Shadow, they are _completely_ alone? Are you sure?" Deathstrike pressed, leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"Yes, sir. I can take them right now if you wish," Shadow answered.  
  
"Are they showing any signs, Shadow?"  
  
"About they're program?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, sir, they are not. I believe those things aren't working properly, save one system," Shadow answered.  
  
"Not the _chips_, Shadow. You know what I mean," Deathstrike answered.  
  
"They have no clue, sir. I believe the microchips' system is working. The two subjects are acting like any other teen," Shadow replied. "Nothing unusual."  
  
"Excellent...they still have no clue about themselves, then. Those chips really _are_ working. Alright, Shadow."  
  
A cold smile pulled at Deathstrike's lips.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Shadow answered.  
  
"Hunt them down. Bring them alive."  
  
##  
  
"I dunno what movie we should see," Rogue was saying.  
  
"We could just look around in there and then decide," Kaia answered.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Rogue turned to her to smile, when she cried out, placing her hand on the back of her neck.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Rogue?"  
  
Rogue wasn't listening as she sank to her knees, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.  
  
"Rogue! Rogue! Hey, this isn't funny!" Kaia yelled, kneeling down next to her as Rogue collapsed on the ground. "Wake up! Rogue, wake up!"  
  
As Kaia's hand reached up to cradle the neck of the unconscious girl, she felt something sharp against her hand. Grasping her fingers around it, she drew it out.  
  
_ A dart?_  
  
"Oh, man. Come on, Rogue! I'm gonna get you some help, okay? You just stay with me," Kaia said quickly, her voice shaking. Carefully, she stood up, picking the girl up and trying to balance Rogue against her. "Jeez, you're heavy! I'm just gonna go back to the Institute, okay? Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here."  
  
"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere," a monotone voice said. A figure appeared from out of the shadows. The figure was a black-haired man dressed in a complete black suit. His red eyes bore into Kaia's.  
  
She shrank back, trembling. "G-get away, asshole! Go on, if you know what's good for you! I'm one ass-kicking mutant!"  
  
Hand shaking, she put her palm in front of her, quickly forming a ball of energy. She made to fire, when the man morphed into a shadow and disappeared.  
  
"What...where...where did'ja go?" Kaia whispered frantically as her ball of energy disappeared from her hand.  
  
"Right here, Methye," the voice whispered.  
  
"Who-"  
  
A quick, sharp, painful jab at the back of her neck startled her. She felt her body go numb and dimly heard Rogue slip from her arm and crash into the ground. Kaia swayed, feeling nauseous.  
  
Then the world went black, and Kaia fell forward onto the ground.  
  
Shadow wiped his hands on his shirt and quickly disposed of the two darts from the girls. _Never leave evidence._ Licking his lips in satisfaction, he drew out his cell phone again and dialed the usual number.  
  
"Did you get them?" Deathstrike's voice sounded from the phone.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll be on my way immediately, sir," Shadow answered.  
  
"You didn't harm them, did you? They're very important to the Project."  
  
Though he knew Deathstrike couldn't see him, Shadow shook his head. "No, sir, just knocked out. They'll be unconscious for three hours or so. It'll give me more than enough time to get back."  
  
"Good. Very good, Shadow. Remember, no evidence left behind, and make sure not to touch the girl with the white streaks in her hair...she has absorbing skin, remember?"  
  
"Oh, the side-effect...I remember, sir. Not to worry. I'll be back in about two hours or so," Shadow answered.  
  
"Make sure you're not seen. I hope you parked somewhere close," Deathstrike answered before he hung up.  
  
Sighing, Shadow placed the phone in his jacket pocket and bent down to pick the second girl up. As he slung her over his shoulder, grunting a little with the effort, he picked up the other girl using his gloved hand and held her under his arm. _Thank God for genetic enhancement, or I would never be able to pick both these girls up_. Sighing, he moved off into the shadows, quickly blending in with them.  
  
$%$%$  
  
Dun, dun, dun! Okay, _please_ review! I'm worried this might be turning into crap or something... 


	5. Revelation of the Mind

Oh, I've got such awesome reviews! Thanks, guys. And I don't own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
##  
  
Ch. 5: Revelation of the Mind  
  
##  
  
Logan tore down the street, enjoying the freedom of his motorcycle. Though he knew it was dangerous, he left his helmet off, enjoying how the wind pulled at his face. He grinned and increased his speed, ignoring the angry shouts from passersby who barely managed to get out of the way. Straightening his back, he breathed deeply in bliss.  
  
He pressed hard on the brakes, skidding to a halt. Lifting his nose higher in the air, he sniffed again.  
  
_Was that my imagination?  
_  
He sniffed again.  
  
_Two scents I know, one I don't know...okay, who're the first two..._  
  
He narrowed his eyes.  
  
_ Rogue.  
  
_ Knowing something was wrong, he left his bike in the middle of the street and ran off through an alleyway.  
  
##  
  
Shadow was sweating under the effort to carry both children at the same time. He wanted to stop and rest, but he knew he had to obey his boss. Sighing, he pressed onward.  
  
"You picked the wrong day to piss me off, bub," a voice called from behind him.  
  
Adjusting his grip on them, Shadow turned to face a young-looking, muscular man. His eyes were narrowed and there was a rage in his eyes. "What do you want?" Shadow asked in his monotone voice.  
  
"Put Rogue and Kaia down _now_," Logan hissed.  
  
"What did you call them? Are those their new names, then?" Shadow answered with a laugh. "'Rogue' and 'Kaia' indeed."  
  
"Alright, bub, we can do this the hard way," Logan growled as he drew his claws out from in between his knuckles.  
  
Even the sight of six rather painful-looking bearers of death did not deter Shadow. As Wolverine leapt into the air, Shadow calmly stepped forward, making sure the children were still safely in his arms. Wolverine, landing on his feet with his knees bent, swung his claws sideways and parallel to the floor.  
  
"Careful!" Shadow sneered. "Or you'll harm the Subjects."  
  
"_Subjects_ my ass! Let 'em go!" Wolverine snarled as he bared his teeth. He pushed off the ground and brought his claws in front of him, wanting to cut his opponent through his gut.  
  
And in the blink of an eye, Wolverine's opponent reverted into a shadow, bringing Rogue and Kaia with him as he disappeared. Wolverine skidded to a halt with another snarl. "Coward! Get out here!"  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Shadow appeared next to Wolverine, ready to strike him down for good. Wolverine dodged the blow by dropping to the ground and rolling away, then leapt to his feet, his claws brought high into the air, ready to slice Shadow down the middle.  
  
A bright, electrical light surrounded Wolverine suddenly. As volts of electricity ran through Wolverine, he screamed, letting his retractable claws return to his hands. His body shook tremendously as he began to foam at the mouth. Then, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, Logan collapsed on the ground.  
  
Shadow, frowning, said, "That was dishonorable, Alice."  
  
Alice lowered her hand and sighed, kicking at Logan's unconscious form. "You and your honor. Come on, Boss said he wanted them back right away. I'm just making sure you follow orders _again_."  
  
_ Deathstrike is always paranoid of deception...Watchers watching the Watchers. How pathetic.  
  
_ "His paranoia will be the death of him...or his duty to his work will get him, sooner or later," Shadow said in his odd monotone voice.  
  
"Sooner or later," Alice agreed. "Come on, I've already got the van around the corner."  
  
"What about him?" Shadow said with a nod towards Logan.  
  
"He won't get up for a very long time and you know it, Shadow," she replied with a shrug. "Leave him here."  
  
"Never leave evidence," Shadow said.  
  
"We don't have time," Alice said impatiently. "Get to the van, damn you."  
  
_And impatience will kill us all.  
_  
Shadow followed her out.  
  
##  
  
_"My children, my children! The path between destiny and ruin, success and failure, is a thin one! Fear and despair will lie in your path, my children. Forgive me! I did not see until the end..."  
  
The voice was pounding into Rogue's mind. She winced in the darkness, but found she couldn't move. And the voice continued.  
  
"He is coming, my children. Coming for you. Fueled by rage, angered by deception...and deception spawned from love."  
  
Rogue wanted to vomit, to scream, to do anything. She wanted the woman to stop talking, but she continued.  
  
"Forgive me, my children! I tried to hide you, but I failed. I am dust...dust..."  
_  
##  
  
Logan groaned. His body ached, but he was grateful it was healing so fast. Wincing, he pushed himself up and stretched his neck, smiling as it cracked several times. Quickly, he bent down to the ground and sniffed quickly.  
  
_ The scent is gone.  
  
_ "Damn it!" he roared, slicing at the air.  
  
##  
  
_"Oh, children, I left you too soon. Forgive me. I did not see. I have failed, but from my failure, you can succeed."  
  
"Get...out...of...my...head," Rogue hissed inside her own mind.  
  
The voice of the woman grew louder, more powerful, and filled with despair.  
  
"Remember, my children," it continued, "forget not the old ways...follow the path, for it is not broken...follow...the path..."  
  
_##  
  
"Xavier!"  
  
Logan nearly wrenched the doors open and sprinted inside, roaring at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Xavier!"  
  
"What is it, Logan? What is wrong?" the Professor asked as he wheeled himself to the front hall. Logan's demeanor frightened him.  
  
"Rogue and Kaia...they've been taken!" Logan snarled. "Their trail is cold...I don't know where they are!"  
  
"How could they have been taken?" Xavier cried. "They should've been at school..."  
  
He put his hands to his head and focused his mind.  
  
_ Storm, we have a situation...  
  
Yes, Professor?  
  
Rogue and Kaia have been kidnapped.  
_  
##  
  
The pounding in her head only added to her discomfort. Moaning, Rogue opened her eyes to darkness.  
  
"Oh, my God...I'm blind!" she croaked out.  
  
"You're not blind," a monotone voice answered in the darkness. "You'll see...let your eyes adjust to the dark."  
  
"Where...?"  
  
Rogue could feel her mind beginning to slip away from her. Her body began to go limp, but she was dimly aware of something cold against her wrists above her head. She tried to fight it and opened her eyes a little wider.  
  
"Where...am I...?" she whispered again.  
  
"You're home," the same voice answered. "Hush now, go to sleep."  
  
Rogue could only obey.  
  
##  
  
"Look at that...a _perfect_ specimen! Skin tone...everything. Careful with that probe there. Don't harm her."  
  
Rogue opened her eyes slowly, then winced from the bright light that bore into her eyes.  
  
"Deathstrike, she's waking up."  
  
_ A woman's...voice?  
  
_ It was different than the sad voice she heard before.  
  
She was aware that she was on her back, but she couldn't move her body. Slowly, she looked around. A woman was gazing at her with a blank expression, while a grey-haired man was looking over her with an excited look in his eyes.  
  
"My, my," the man said with a grin. "Welcome back, Subject 1. I was wondering when you would awaken."  
  
He was moving closer to her face. Rogue was horribly aware that she was naked. She wanted to scream, but found she had not the voice to do so.  
  
The man was holding something in his hand, but her eyes couldn't focus on it. Beginning to panic, she started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Now, now, don't panic, my wonderful Subject. Just relax," he said with a smile as his hand lowered to her neck. "This will hurt."  
  
As he injected the needle into her neck, she tried to cry out, but nothing came out from her open mouth. Her body twitched a little as he withdrew the needle. She was dimly aware of him stroking her forehead.  
  
A sharp, biting pain began to spread from her neck throughout her entire body. Her head began to ache.  
  
"What....do...you....want...with...me...?" she finally managed to moan out.  
  
"Now, now, no talking," the man replied sweetly. He traced his fingers along her forehead. "Just relax. You may feel a little...uncomfortable."  
  
The pain reached its climax. Rogue arched her back and screamed.  
  
##  
  
"She's pretty stubborn," Deathstrike said with a sigh as he sat down, gazing through the glass. "And Subject 2 was no different."  
  
"Are you sure this method won't kill them both?" Alice asked as she leaned against the glass to gaze at the other test subject.  
  
"They are my greatest test subjects. Of course it won't kill them," Deathstrike replied.  
  
"They're just children," Shadow replied from the corner.  
  
"Don't you dare start the whole _ethical_ business with me, Shadow. Not again. I can't afford to have you killed, my dear Shadow," Deathstrike hissed. "These test subjects are the _key_ to salvation. This isn't a question of morality, boy, but a question of survival."  
  
Shadow shrugged.  
  
"You're the genius here, Deathstrike. You did all the research, not me," he replied.  
  
"That's right, Shadow. And who hired you both off the streets? _I did_. So if anyone has any problems, they better shut up about it," Deathstrike hissed. "And they are _not_ children."  
  
"They just look like it, is all," Alice replied quietly.  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion, Alice, however thought-provoking," Deathstrike hissed.  
  
"And if they remember?" Alice said, looking at him.  
  
"Then we have a greater success than before," he replied with a smile. "It's going to work."  
  
"What about the X-Men? They'll come looking for them," Shadow replied.  
  
"They can't find us underground," Deathstrike retaliated. "And even if they do, you can handle a bunch of kids, can't you, Shadow?"  
  
Shadow shrugged.  
  
$%$%  
  
Please review and stuff...love you all lots! 


	6. Harsh Reality

Okay, so I'm a little slow in the whole "I'm going to update soon" thing... And I don't own in any way, shape, or form, X-Men: Evolution...my butt is cooked. Oh, and when there're quotes in bold, it means a shift in the story as well as the (-X-Men-) thing... 

-X-Men-

Ch. 6: Harsh Reality

**The Mind is quite a dangerous thing...it's a shame we know nothing about it.**

Pin, pin, pin... 

The constant sound beat into her mind. It pounded against her scull again...and again...and again...

She felt cold and drained. Her back, sore from convulsions, lay still on the cold metal, her arms and legs had long since been silenced by the metal restraints. Teeth chattering, she opened her sore eyes to the darkness of the unknown.

Kaia moaned softly and shivered.

"Rogue..."

There was no answer in the darkness.

"Rogue...!" she moaned, a bit louder this time.

"What..."

The voice was pained, but soothing...a comfort in times of distress. Kaia, unable to roll onto her side, moved her aching neck slowly to her right from where the voice had come. Her cheek touched icy cold metal, and she shivered yet again.

"Are...you...there...?" Kaia whispered, every word draining her strength.

"Wish I...wasn't..." Rogue replied with a strained laugh. "It's time...for me to die...I am so...ready right now."

"Ha...don't...die on me...just yet, 'k?" Kaia whispered back.

"Just tell...the woman...to shut up...she just keeps...going on...and on..."

"And on...and on..." Kaia finished for her.

"You...too?"

"Stupid paths...stupid traditions...doesn't...make...any sense...Rogue," Kaia whispered. "What...do they want...with us...?"

Rogue stared up at the dark, invisible ceiling, feigning sleep. Though sleep offered forgetfulness and blessed relief, Rogue feared the Voice...the constant monologue of the despairing woman in her head...dreams of the desert and unknown names. She feared it all, and, for the first time in her eighteen years of life, Rogue held a sense of terrible, undeniable purpose. The woman's voice, the desert, the names, the man...they all had a purpose, a connection, and she knew it. Unquestionably, the answer stood right in front of her, or rather, in the fabrics of her own mind. Professor Xavier had told her once of the mutants' responsibility to sway the human population into trust, that it was their _purpose_ to help the world.

But this wasn't the same.

This wasn't the "terrible purpose."

Even when Rogue first walked into the Institute as a fully-fledged X-Man, Rogue had always felt that there was something _more_ she had to do...something _beyond_ just being a normal X-Man, a normal mutant.

Rogue chuckled to herself. _Normal. What a pathetic word._

"What're...you laughing at...Grey-Skin?" Kaia whispered in the darkness.

"Nothing...just the past," Rogue answered.

Kaia chuckled; she could feel a bit of strength returning. "Hahaha...the past. I don't...have a past, you know...that? I was...found by a...goddamn..._truck driver_...when I was...four years old...up in the mountains...just wandering...around in the...stupid...snow. Dunno...how I got there...'cept I remember a pounding headache...and a dream...about a woman's...face. Beautiful face...she was...stroking my cheek...called me...'Little One.'"

"She had dark hair...and olive skin...didn't she...?" Rogue whispered back.

"Yeah..."

"Kaia...I think...you and I...we're...connected..."

"Yeah...I don't doubt it...at all," Kaia answered. Sighing, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"**Perhaps we are _all_ meant to do something."**

**A'Sansa**

"But, like, why would anyone want to kidnap them?" Kitty asked as she finished pulling her hair back. "I don't get it."

"Well, why do nearly 60% of women get raped?" Jean answered with a shrug.

"Oh," Kitty whispered.

Jean sighed. "So much for homework tonight."

"Oh, stop it. You better not _still_ be mad at Kaia, Jean!" Kurt pointed out as he teleported right in front of them.

"Kurt, you idiotic elf, do you _have_ to do that?" Kitty cried, trying in vain to backhand him.

"Well, to answer your question, I _am_," Jean replied indignantly. "The girl's a menace, so good riddance, is what I say."

"WHAT?!" Kitty and Kurt yelled, staring open-mouthed at the redhead.

"Well, it's true, and Rogue's no different!"

"Damn it, Jean, I know you and Rogue have...issues, but shit! Rogue's saved your _life_ and she's _never_ spoken real ill will of you at all, just that you're perfect! Take it as a compliment, Jean!" Kurt yelled, waving his arms for emphasis.

Sighing, Jean walked at a swifter pace, ignoring them completely.

Kitty sighed.

-X-Men-

"I've tried Cerebro, Logan, but I can't get any signal from either of them," Xavier said with a heavy sigh.

Logan leaned back in his chair and glanced quickly at Ororo as she guided the jet expertly. "Well, Professor," he grunted, "we'll just have to find 'em the old fashioned way...our eyes."

Sighing, Professor X glanced back down the jet at his trusted X-Men. Jean was staring gloomily out the window, even ignoring Scott, who kept glancing worriedly at her; Kurt was annoying Kitty _again_ with his antics; and an empty seat lay gloomily in the back. Xavier quickly resumed his frontward view.

"I just don't understand what some random people want with two young girls," Ororo said.

Logan cracked his knuckles and stretched. "If they don't want to answer, we'll just beat the shit out of 'em till they do, is all." He smiled mischievously.

"**Is it light that seeps into the darkness, or darkness that seeps into the light?"**

**The Prophet**

_Deep, hot, soft sand..._

_It stretched around for miles, seemingly infinite in every direction._

_Nothing but endless sand..._

_Time did not move here. Indeed, these sands lay untouched by Time. For all its eternal value, for all its unquestionable power, Time simply could not touch that sand. And even as the wind moaned gloomily across it, even as the sun, glaring hot with a relentless, unforgiving anger, beat down upon it, still the sand remained the same._

_Nothing but endless sand..._

_There was something mysterious, something hidden among the sand. You could feel it when you dipped your hands into it and let that soft sand slip from your fingertips back to where it came from. It whispered teasingly in the wind. Even the remorseless sun seemed to have it buried somewhere within its humidity. From them, the Secret echoed soundlessly like the evasive shadow, sweeping its listener up in its romantic mystery, its hidden reality._

_Nothing but endless sand..._

"**Bold is the dreamer."**

**A'Sansa of the West Tribe (The Religion of the Desert)**

"Heart rate is stable, Deathstrike," Alice said.

"For both of them?" he answered, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course," she replied with a shrug as she gave each girl a swift injection. "Brain pattern is a bit erratic, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Here, look at these charts. I took an x-ray of each brain before we did anything," Alice said as she moved to a drawer, opened it, and took out the two x-rays and placed them up to the light. She pointed to a section in the very back of the brain. "Look at this section _carefully._ See this dark spot?"

"Yes, we've known about this before, Alice. Get to the point," Deathstrike said impatiently.

Alice sighed. "Fine," she said quickly, then replaced the x-rays with a new set and held them up. "Look at the same spot again. I just took these this morning. Increased activity in the brain...we've triggered something."

Deathstrike smiled. "Good...we may actually achieve our goal," he said, absent-mindedly stroking the unconscious Kaia's hair. "They're remembering."

**"Do you think me afraid? I am not. But, then again, only fools are afraid...and we are all fools."**

**_A Word to the Warriors_ (speaker unknown)**

"Rogue...Rogue..."

She stirred, wincing at the sudden movement that caused the needles to shift slightly, painfully. Her vision blurred, Rogue struggled to keep both eyes open as she focused on where the voice came from.

The mists in front of her eyes seemed to part for a moment's breath, revealing Kaia not three feet from her, her bare skin exposed to the cold, lifeless metal table below her. Rogue flinched at the large needles and wires that stuck out of her friend, making her look like an odd, flesh-colored pincushion than an actual person. Inwardly, Rogue knew the flinch was both out of compassion...and the acknowledgement that she, too, shared the same predicament.

Kaia's eyes were closed, but her mouth formed the word silently this time, a signal of life. Rogue was suddenly reminded of a saying from a place that lay blurred in her mind, like a half-forgotten dream.

_"Life, in essence, is a thing undimmed. It is like the sand; you can shift it, change it, even burn it with hatred, but the truth of life is eternal. No living mortal can control life, no living mortal can destroy its beauty, lest the mortal loses his soul within."_

It gave her strength, even if she didn't know why. Closing her eyes, Rogue whispered, "Kaia..."

The word seemed to shatter the distance between them. Rogue's veil before her eyes was suddenly lifted, and she could, despite the blaring light above her, see the remainder of the pure-white room that surrounded her. A few people were moving around them, and someone, a woman's voice, was saying something loudly. The sound rang in her ears, causing her to wince and shift the needles again.

When Kaia did not move, or show any response, Rogue, by sheer force of will, croaked out, "...Kaia...!"

Kaia opened her eyes and gazed at her, eyes red and puffy from tears that were now drying on her cheeks. Her eyes seemed vacant except for when she focused on the girl opposite her; they seemed to stare at nothing, or something that did not exist. As her gaze beat intently into Rogue's, a flare of something wild gleamed in Kaia's eyes.

It took a while for Rogue to comprehend that gleam.

The eyes reflected rebellion.

Before anything else was communicated between them, a woman stepped in front of Rogue, her back turned to her. Rogue closed her eyes again to the room's brightness, wondering what Kaia had planned.

From across the room, Alice was directing the older woman on which place to cut along with the surgical knife. "Make sure you stick her with a sedative first," Alice said.

Nodding, the woman put her knife down on the table, mere inches from Kaia's face. As the woman turned to get the needed item, in a blinding motion, Kaia grasped the knife, pushed off from the table, and slashed the woman across the throat. Needles and blood flew everywhere as Kaia, ignoring the dead woman as she hit the floor, ripped the remaining needles from her back, and leapt onto the floor.

Rogue was trying to sit up, her eyes wide in shock as she watched Kaia crouch into a fighting position, but she held the knife differently.

Kaia gripped at the small hilt of the surgical knife, but held it so the blade was facing outwards and towards her as if she held the knife the wrong way. She then placed her arm at an angle in front of her chest. As she did so, she brought her right foot forward and her left back slightly, still remaining in a crouch. Her teeth bared, she narrowed her eyes as they glowed fiercely, as if with a color of some sorts, but Rogue merely took it as an optical illusion. Kaia's eyes never left Alice's face.

"Woah, woah, there," Alice said, waving her arms in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kaia advanced a step with a low growl. Alice pressed her back against the opposite wall, her eyes wide in shock.

"Now, now," Alice replied. Rogue could hear a hint of shakiness in her words. "Just...just calm down a bit, would you? I don't want to hurt you, and I know you really don't want to hurt me."

Kaia advanced again as she gripped tighter at the knife.

_She's a different person!_

The thought struck Rogue so suddenly she nearly toppled over.

"Shadow! Deathstrike! Someone!" Alice was yelling. The door to her right burst open as six men armed with an odd-looking weapon, a cross between a rifle and a slingshot, rushed in towards Kaia. With a yell, Kaia leapt forward, slashing at anything she could get her hands on. As an armed man made to strike at her, something seemed to snap in Rogue. Almost as if instinct had mingled with an animalistic rage, Rogue jumped from her table, barely feeling the needles ripping from her back, blood flying, as she collided with Kaia's assailant, beating him down with her fists.

"Get away! Get away!" Rogue managed to scream amidst her blinding fury. She had never felt like that in her life, and she nearly shook with this sudden raw power at her disposal. In a desperate attempt, she tried to rip at the clothing on them to get at their bare skin, to drain their life force from them, to slowly send them into a reality of agony so intense that only death was the Relinquisher. She scratched at helmets that covered the body, she tore at leather boots, she bit at bulletproof vests. To those who watched, she moved in a constant blur of motion, as if the world around her moved at a slower time than she was moving.

Deathstrike leaned against the door, relishing in the spectacle before him. From behind him, Shadow said, "Aren't you going to do something?"

"In a minute...this is too good to be true! What a success!" Deathstrike grinned. Alice glared at him. "Alright, alright...Shadow, would you please help calm our wonderful Subjects down?"

Grunting in response, Shadow disappeared, only to reappear amidst the fray and jabbing each girl at the back of the neck. As if in unison, they toppled forward, cold ground rushing to meet with unconscious faces. With a sigh, Shadow reached down and grasped each girl under a long-sleeved arm. "I'll assume you want them in their..._rooms_, then?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Of course," Deathstrike said with a malicious grin.

Shrugging, Shadow pushed past him, but not before he muttered, "You're making monsters out of children..."

"**If a child forgets his innocence, if he forgets his dreams, if he disregards his imagination, then the magic of childhood will be lost forever."**

Kaia groaned, partly out of pain, and partly out of protest as the second manacle was shackled to her wrist. "Let me go," she moaned in the darkness. "Why...are you...doing this...?"

Shadow sat back with a sigh as he brushed the dirt from his hands. "I guess if you want answers, you go to whatever you can find."

"What...?"

Shadow shook his head, then pushed a full canteen of water and two brownies into her hands. "These are from the kitchen...no, they're not poisoned or sedated. What would be the point in that? Share with your friend over there to your right. She'll wake up soon."

He stood and stretched, then moved to the door.

"Why...though...?" Kaia pressed again, fearful he would leave.

"Get some sleep," Shadow said, biting his lip against an odd lump in his throat. "You'll feel better."

-X-Men-

Alright, sorry I haven't updated in like...a millennia. Sorry, guys, but I had to go back to Hell...I mean, school. I'm a Junior in High School now, so more work...pretty odd, huh? Plus, I left the first section of this chapter at my friend's house, and she was too LAZY to get it back to me...yeesh. Anyway, yeah, I'm actually back.


End file.
